


Cold Night, Warm Bodies

by erinnyen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, some smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinnyen/pseuds/erinnyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In manchen Winternächten war es so kalt, dass die eisige Kälte sogar bis in den Felsen hineinkroch. Die künstliche Höhle lag nicht tief genug im Berg, um dies zu verhindern und die Hitze der Feuer war nicht ausreichend, um alle Räume gleichmäßig warm zu halten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Night, Warm Bodies

In manchen Winternächten war es so kalt, dass die eisige Kälte sogar bis in den Felsen hineinkroch. Die künstliche Höhle lag nicht tief genug im Berg, um dies zu verhindern und die Hitze der Feuer war nicht ausreichend, um alle Räume gleichmäßig warm zu halten.  
Egal wann oder wie lange es her war, solche Nächte hatten die Brüder schon immer gemeinsam in einem Bett verbracht. Früher in jener Koje, die nun Kili gehörte und schon immer groß genug für beide gewesen war, egal wie viel sie noch wuchsen. Die Wände der Koje waren mit dicken Stoffen und Teppichen behängt, nicht nur zum Schmuck, sondern auch zur Isolation, doch in solchen Nächten reichte dies nicht, um die Kälte fernzuhalten, die sonst bis in die Knochen hinein kroch.  
Später, als Filis Bett hinzugekommen war, hatten sie sich dorthin verkrochen, denn es lag näher am Kamin. Mit allen Fellen und Kissen und Federbetten, die es in ihrem Zimmer gab. Hatten sich unter den Decken eng aneinander geschmiegt und der Kälte getrotzt, sich stundenlang gegenseitig Geschichten erzählt und ihre eigene kleine Welt der Wärme und Geborgenheit erschaffen, in der niemand Platz hatte außer ihnen.  
Heute war so eine eiskalte Nacht. Und es war noch immer so wie damals. Genauso gemütlich und behaglich und geborgen. Gut, einen kleinen Unterschied gab es noch immer. Sie umklammerten einander sogar noch enger, lagen noch fester miteinander verwoben unter den Decken, denn es existierte keine einzige Grenze mehr zwischen ihnen, keine Mauer, keine Scham. Es war unmöglich festzustellen, wo der eine Körper aufhörte und der andere begann. Ein weiterer kleiner Unterschied war auch, dass es nun andere Methoden gab, um sich gegenseitig ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Aufzuheizen, um es genauer zu sagen.  
Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. Zweimal sogar. Kili hatte begonnen, wie meistens. Als sich Fili – der normalerweise der Ansicht war 'Kälte ist etwas für Elben' – noch tief in die Felle seines Bettes gewühlt hatte und keinen Muskel rühren wollte. Aber sein Bruder hatte sich mit einiger Überzeugungskraft schließlich genommen was er wollte. Mehr oder weniger. Denn einfach nur genommen hatte er Fili nicht. Er hatte ihn geliebt. So langsam und zart, wie er dazu in der Lage war, hatte Fili so bedächtig und sanft Richtung Höhepunkt geschaukelt, bis der Ältere vor süßer Qual und überschäumenden Gefühlen nur noch klagend nach mehr jammern konnte und beinahe wahnsinnig geworden wäre. Als er Erfüllung gefunden hatte und dachte, es wäre vorbei, hatte er wie tot im Bett gelegen, während Kilis Höhepunkt noch immer heiß in ihm pulsierte. Gefroren hatte er definitiv nicht mehr. Doch es war noch nicht vorbei. Ohne wirkliche Unterbrechung hatte Kili weitergemacht, einfach wieder von vorne begonnen, ihn von neuem gestreichelt und liebkost und einige nicht ganz faire Tricks verwendet, um Fili wieder in Stimmung zu bekommen. Aber es hatte funktioniert und das Spiel begann von vorne. Und am Ende konnte Fili gar keinen Muskel mehr rühren, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Völlig matt aber unendlich befriedigt lag er da und war nur Augenblicke vom Tiefschlaf entfernt, während Kili noch immer in ihm war, hinter ihm lag, seine Schultern küsste und liebevolle Worte wisperte.  
Jede Kälte war vergessen und nachdem Kili endlich aus ihm geglitten war, beeilte er sich ihre entstandene Körperwärme zu schützen und die Decken fest um sie beide zu schlingen, während Fili in seinen Armen bereits in den Schlaf abgeglitten war. Und auch Kili schaffte es nicht mehr lange, seine Augen offen zu halten, doch solange er noch wach war, streichelte er seinen Bruder, konnte sich nicht sattsehen an ihm und flüsterte Liebesbekundungen voller Zärtlichkeit, die Fili hoffentlich auch noch im Traum erreichen würden. Dann fielen ihm die Augen zu und er driftete weg, sank gegen seinen Bruder und schlief tief und fest und friedlich. Kleidung war nicht notwendig. Trotz der Eiseskälte von draußen genügte die gegenseitige Körperwärme. Es war mehr als genug. Sie brauchten einander und sonst nichts.

   
Stunden des friedlichen Schlafes später erwachte Kili noch einmal. Nicht etwa weil ihm kalt war oder er schlecht geträumt hatte. Einem dringenden Bedürfnis folgend löste er sich vorsichtig vom warmen Körper seines Bruders und schlüpfte unter den Decken hervor.  
Die Kälte war inzwischen über die steinernen Wände in den Raum gekrochen, die Luft hatte sich merklich abgekühlt. Bevor Kili wieder ins Bett zurück kletterte, warf er noch einen trockenen Holzscheit ins Feuer und schob ihn tief in die Glut, das letzte Licht, welches noch im Zimmer verblieben war. Dann sank er in die Felle zurück, glitt unter die Decken und lächelte sanft, als Fili mit einem glücklichen Brummen zurück an seine Seite kroch. Nur zu gerne schloss Kili ihn wieder in seine Arme, doch er dachte noch nicht sofort wieder an Schlaf, denn eine leichte Unruhe in Filis Bewegungen wies ihn daraufhin, dass sein Bruder ebenfalls bald erwachen würde. Man konnte fast schon die Uhr danach stellen, wie Kili nur zu gut wusste.  
Und wirklich, nur Minuten später begannen Filis Augenlider zu flattern. Minuten in denen Kili nichts anderes getan hatte, als die schönen Züge seines Bruders zu betrachten, obwohl er das Bild vor seinen Augen bereits in- und auswendig kannte. Seine Hand kam an Filis Wange zu liegen und strich über die weiche Haut, als sich Filis Augen schließlich ganz öffneten und er verschlafen nach oben blinzelte. Ein müdes Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen, als er Kili bemerkte, obwohl er ihn noch gar nicht erkennen konnte. Man sah es dem älteren Bruder an, dass er seinen perfekten kleinen Platz um nichts in der Welt verlassen wollte. Aber wie Kili zuvor verspürte auch er eine Not, die kurzzeitig wichtiger war.  
„Geh...“, hauchte Kili auch nur und Fili rollte aus seinen Armen, lüftete die Decke und verschwand aus dem Bett.  
Seine Füße berührten den weichen Bettvorleger und ein Laut, einem Klagen nicht ungleich, erklang, als er auf den kalten Steinboden trat. Und natürlich blickte Kili ihm nach, bis sein perfekter nackter Körper in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Zeit verstrich und Kili lag mit offenen Augen da, lächelte in sich hinein. Sah auf, als ein Schatten auf ihn fiel. Filis Silhouette erschien vor dem Kamin und Kili erhob sich langsam aus den Decken, streckte die Hände aus und zog seinen vor Kälte und Müdigkeit zitternden Bruder zurück in den Schutz ihres Bettes. Zog ihn auf sich, doch bevor Fili wusste wie ihm geschah, war der Jüngere mit ihm herum gerollt, schob die Hände an seinen Unterarmen hinauf, bis ihre Finger miteinander verwoben waren und pinnte ihn in die Laken.  
Und dann küsste er ihn. Erst nur mit den Lippen, zupfte und saugte sanft an seiner Unterlippe, immer wieder, immer weiter, bevor seine Zunge hervor glitt, Filis süße Lippen liebkoste und dann träge zu teilen begann. Seine geschickte Zunge glitt in seinen Mund, spielte mit Filis, lockte sie hervor, schlang sie. Er küsste ihn weiter, lange und tief und intensiv, bis sein Bruder unter ihm nach Luft schnappte und sich zu winden begann. Erst dann ließ er von ihm ab, blieb aber ganz nah und küsste seine Stirn, als Fili den erlösenden Sauerstoff tief in seine Lungen sog.  
Der Ältere hatte keinen Ton gesagt und sich auch nicht gegen seinen Bruder gestemmt, sah ihn aber aus verwirrten und etwas verklärten Augen an.  
„Wo-wofür war das?“, fragte er, klang ein wenig atemlos.  
„Einfach so. Einfach so...“, flüsterte Kili, sah ihn noch immer aus seinen samtigen dunklen Augen an, mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel umspielte. „Weil du mein Bruder bist. Mein Geliebter. Mein Gefährte. Das Wertvollste, was ich auf dieser Welt besitze. Du bist mein Funke, mein Licht, erhellst mir jede Dunkelheit, führst mein Herz sicher nach Hause zurück zu dir. Unglaublich hell... unglaublich strahlend... und unsagbar schön... Du bist so schön, dass mein Herz wie wild zu klopfen beginnt, wenn ich dich nur ansehe. Der Atem stockt in meiner Brust und ich möchte nichts weiter tun, als für den Rest meines Lebens hier mit dir zu liegen, mich in deiner Nähe und Wärme zu sonnen und einfach glücklich zu sein. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es nicht genug Worte gibt, um zu sagen was ich für dich empfinde. Ich müsste eine völlig neue Sprache erfinden, doch würdest du mich darum bitten, ich würde es tun. Ich würde alles für dich tun. Ich würde dir die Welt zu Füßen legen, wenn du es wünschst, mein Prinz. Aber ich hoffe es genügt dir, einfach hier mit mir in diesem Bett zu liegen, meinen Körper an deinem zu fühlen und meinem Herzschlag zu lauschen. Denn mein Herzschlag ist die Stimme all meiner Gefühle für dich. Nur für dich...“  
In einer anderen Situation hätte Fili vielleicht ein wenig anders reagiert. Wäre nicht so heftig errötet wie jetzt. Hätte mit nur einem Hauch Rot auf seinen Wangen sanft gelacht, seinen Bruder einen Idioten genannt und sein Haar zerwuschelt. Doch nicht jetzt. Nicht hier.  
Nicht, wenn Kilis Hände noch immer mit seinen verwoben waren. Wenn sein warmes schützendes Gewicht noch immer auf ihm ruhte.  
Nicht, wenn Kili ihn aus diesen Augen ansah, die heller funkelten als die Sterne und voller Liebe nur für ihn leuchteten. Er errötete schneller als er es verhindern konnte, errötete so heftig, dass es sogar noch im schummrigen Licht sichtbar war. Sein eigenes Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er keuchte heftig. Er konnte zwar die Finger fester um Kilis legen, konnte aber nicht die Arme um ihn schlingen. Konnte zwar die Beine fest an seine Seiten drücken, doch ihn nicht so eng an sich pressen, wie er es im Augenblick wünschte. Seine eigenen wilden, wahnsinnigen, wunderschönen Gefühle bahnten sich einen anderen Weg ins Freie und Tränen traten in seine Augen.  
„Warum... warum bist du nur so wunderbar...?“, flüsterte Fili heiser, mit einem erstickten und doch glücklichen kleinen Lachen, bevor er trocken aufschluchzte und sich wegdrehen wollte.  
Aber Kili beschwichtige ihn sofort, küsste sein Gesicht mit weichen, warmen Lippen, ließ eine seiner Hände los und legte die freigewordenen Finger an Filis Wange.  
„Shht... shht...“, hauchte er zärtlich. „Shht... es ist gut... ist ja gut... das liegt einfach alles nur an dir...“  
Er gab seine zweite Hand frei, schlang beide Arme mit aller Vorsicht um seinen Kopf, zog eine Decke über sie und streichelte seinen Bruder. Kaum war er ganz befreit klammerte Fili sich mit aller Kraft an ihn, keuchte gegen seine Schulter und brauchte einen Moment, bis sich seine Atmung regelte, sein trockenes Schluchzen verebbte und er sich wieder ein wenig mehr beruhigt. So offen, so losgelöst, so verletzlich, frei und losgelöst von allem, was er symbolisieren und vertreten musste, zeigte er sich lediglich Kili und nur Kili allein.  
Hier in diesen Armen musste er niemandem etwas beweisen, durfte er Schwäche zeigen, durfte er er selbst sein. Fili. Bruder von Kili, Geliebter von Kili, Gefährte von Kili. Hälfte einer Seele, verteilt auf zwei Körper, im Herzen immer eins.  
Und es tat so gut, einfach loslassen zu dürfen, frei zu sein von allen Pflichten, die Gefühle so zeigen zu können, wie er es wirklich wollte. Zwar war es nicht immer nötig Worte zu wechseln oder Gefühle zu zeigen, sie verstanden einander auch ohne. Doch in diesem Moment, hier an diesem Ort, allein in Kilis Armen gab es nichts wichtigeres als genau das.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Ältere sich beruhigte und auch die Atmung des jüngeren Bruders wieder etwas friedlicher wurde. Während dieser Zeit hielten sie sich einfach fest umschlungen, Haut an Haut, Körper an Körper, Stirn an Stirn. Ihre Herzen schlugen im selben Takt, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Und vielleicht hatten sie das auch niemals.  
„Du bist so wunderbar...“, seufzte Fili schließlich leise und strich seinem Bruder die dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er war immer noch sehr rot und Kili sah nicht viel anders aus, grinste aber bereits wieder verschmitzter, schmiegte sich eng an Filis nackten Körper.  
Der Ältere zögerte kurz, als er Begehren in den schwarzen Tiefen seiner Augen bemerkte. Eigentlich war es immer da, wenn man nur richtig hinsah. Nur manchmal stand es deutlicher im Vordergrund als sonst, war offensichtlicher und einfacher zu erkennen. Wie eben jetzt.  
„Wie einfach es jetzt wäre... perfekt vorbereitet... weich und warm und eng...“, wisperte Kili, mit den Händen auf Filis Knien, drängte sich zwischen seine Beine und schmiegte sich kurz aber fest an ihn.  
Fili keuchte und schnaufte, grub die Finger in Kilis Schultern und sah ihn beinahe ein wenig verzweifelt an. Er spürte die Hitze in seinen Wangen.  
„Du willst doch nicht etwa- du- du du kannst doch nicht- i-ich- Kili...  _ich_ kann nicht- wir- wir- wir müssen doch morgen früh- und es ist- und- und-“  
Er stammelte und stellte sich an und war dabei so niedlich, dass Kili den Druck auf seinen Körper fast sofort abebben ließ, leise zu kichern begann und sein Gesicht mit feuchten neckischen Küssen bedeckte.  
„Oh, wenn ich es gerne möchte... dann kannst du sehr, sehr wohl. Dann bring ich dich schon dazu. Darin bin ich gut.“ Darin war er sogar ganz außerordentlich gut. „Aber keine Angst. Ich weiß. Wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen... und ganz ganz viel arbeiten... und müssen uns ein wenig ausruhen... sonst bringt Onkel Thorin uns um...“, säuselte er Fili leise zu und lächelte dann, ließ dann den spöttischen Ton in seiner Stimme wieder fallen, sprach ganz ruhig und sanft. „Ich weiß. Und du bist müde und erschöpft und oh Mahal, so unglaublich niedlich gerade... mein Begehren macht dich wahnsinnig und meine Unersättlichkeit bringt dich irgendwann um, nicht wahr?“  
„So... so ungefähr...“, stöhnte Fili und legte sich einen Arm über die Augen, seufzte leise, als Kili seine Beine mit den eigenen schloss und auf die Matratze zurück drückte. „Wir... wir baden morgen zusammen. In Ordnung?“ Es gab eigentlich kaum ein Bad, das sie nicht gemeinsam nahmen, oft viel mehr Zeit als nötig im warmen Wasser verbrachten, aber der Jüngere nickte glücklich und Fili wirkte erleichtert, einer weiteren wundervollen und doch anstrengenden Qual entgangen zu sein.  
Und doch schlangen sich seine Arme beinahe gierig um Kilis Körper, als dieser wieder neben ihn sank und sie beide unter weichen, warmen Daunen begrub.  
„Schlaf, mein Prinz... schlaf...“  
Kili umwickelte ihn regelrecht, zog ihn wieder in Filis bevorzugte Schlafposition, dem Platz, der nur für ihn reserviert war, dem Platz auf Kilis Brust. Eins von Filis Beinen schob sich zwischen Kilis, er kuschelte sich an ihn, kuschelte sich unter die Decken, rieb die Wange an Kilis Muskeln entlang und brummte, war wieder absolut zufrieden mit sich und allem anderen. Ein kurzes Flackern im Kamin weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er öffnete noch einmal die Augen, beobachtete wie das Aufflammen Kilis schöne Züge erhellten und sein Gesicht noch mehr leuchtete, als es ohnehin schon tat, wenn er seinen Bruder betrachtete. Noch einmal reckte er sich, lehnte sich hoch, schmiegte die Lippen an Kilis und wisperte:  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
Dann verbuddelte er sich wieder unter der Decke, bis nur noch seine Haare und seine Nasenspitze hervorlugten, schlang die Arme um den Jüngeren, kuschelte sich an ihn und genoss die Berührungen der Fingerspitzen, die zärtlich über seine Schläfen und in seinen Haaransatz hinein glitten. Und noch bevor er einschlafen konnte, wurden die Liebkosungen immer weniger, hörten innerhalb von wenigen Herzschlägen schließlich auf und Kilis Kopf sank zur Seite, seine Augen fielen zu, nur ein überglücklicher Ausdruck blieb auf seinem Gesicht zurück.  
„Idiot...“, hauchte Fili mit einem sanften Lachen. „Aber mein Idiot...“  
Dann schloss er ebenfalls die Augen und folgte seinem Bruder in die samtige Dunkelheit ihrer Träume hinab.

**Author's Note:**

> May be translated into english, if I find some time.


End file.
